


A little bit of hope

by orphan_account



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary Irving and Evan from Raviga fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little bit of hope

Gary and Evan were a couple, and while they both were exceedingly fantastic at their jobs, the companies they worked for were bitter rivals. Both Gary and Evan wished that they could tell everyone about the fact that they were close, but alas Gavin and Peter (well now Laurie) hated each other and there was really nothing either of the could do about it. 

Sometimes Gary and Evan have a quiet game night, where they would drink a bottle of wine together while playing monopoly with The Office playing in the background. 

"I wish we could work together, with normal contracts," Gary, the eternal optimist, said. He had always wanted an office relationship with someone. He wanted what Leslie and Ben from Parks and Rec had, but with Evan. The best he had at the moment was sometimes texting hooli secrets to Evan, and Evan texting Raviga secrets back. It was their own tiny rebellion.

"Or at least for companies that don't hate each other every second of every day," Evan replies, somewhat more cynically. He supposed that it came with the job, seeing so many companies fail was bound to make someone a cynic sooner or later. But looking at Gary, Evan feels a spark of hope. Maybe they could just be quietly married, with everyone assuming it was with another person. Of course not, he thought, it would show up in HR files, and Gavin would have a heart attack. He would, best case scenario, be fired, and unable to get a job for quite a while. Evan did not want that to happen, he didn't want to stress Gary out with something like that.

Gary had a tradition of making a wish whenever he saw the time was 11:11. It was little quirk leftover from childhood that he didn't quite want to desert. Evan was always telling him that wishes never came true, but Gary continued his tradition, partially out of habit and partially out of hope, hope that perhaps if someone wants something, and wishes for it enough, he will get it. He never does, but at least he gets some time with Evan.

"Please don't tell me you did that wish thing again," Evan said. He didn't want Gary to get hurt by having false hope. False hope, he had decided a while back, was one of the worst things to have on earth. It would never benefit anyone, and it simply placed blindspots in people's views of the world. 

"I only wished for a good work environment that's all," Gary said, in a thinly veiled attempt to conceal what he was obviously wishing for: a better work environment that had Evan in it. A work environment where he would have a legal contract, and where he would be able to tell everyone about the wonderful time he had finally won a game of monopoly he had played with Evan. There was no harm in wishful thinking, wasn't that one of the things that made athletes successful? Envisioning what they wanted? And then being empowered to get it?

Evan always got home about an hour later that Gary, because Laurie always had one crises or another happening. Every day on the ride home, he always stops to get Gary a small gift. It's never huge, sometimes it's only a coffee, but Gary loves it. He loves that he's not the one getting someone coffee, that he's the one receiving it. Once, Evan got Gary a blue thermos. He didn't realize that Gary would like it so much, that Gary would faithfully take it to work every day, as his little reminder of Evan, as little bit of hope.

Once, on one of Gavin's bad days, the thermos had tumbled to the ground, and had gotten a dent. Gary felt crushed inside, it was as if there was a dent in his heart, a dent in the hope he had stored deep within his heart. When Evan got home, he saw Gary shuddering on the couch, and gave him a large hug. They sat huddled on the couch for a long time until Evan was able to convince Gary that he didn't care about the dented thermos, and that there was probably another, better thermos out there. Evan vowed to get this better thermos as soon as he possibly could. Of course, Evan found a DIY repair blog, and managed to patch up the thermos. Gary loved it even more, as Evan had personally modified it, left his mark on it, thus leaving a mark in Gary's heart.

Gary and Evan curled up every night in bed, reading magazines. Gary would of course read something about keeping a positive outlook, or maybe a psychology magazine, but he would never focus on it for long. He would end up thinking about where his relationship with Evan was going to go. The obvious answer that it was doomed from the start, from the coffee line they met in. They both (of course) were ordering coffee for their bosses, and Evan got the door for Gary. It was love at first sight. Gary would think about this meeting, how they met as a result of their workplaces, and that while it was a dead end, it was the best, most comfortable dead end relationship that he had ever encountered in his lifetime.

Evan would always read something about current events. He had to stay on top of things for his job, but he also did enjoy TIME magazine, even though Gary would sometimes tease him about it. He kept a notepad on the nightstand on his side of the bed, and he would always scribble down interesting notes. Once, Gary got Evan a really nice note pad, the stationary had his name on the bottom right corner, and it was a thicker, nicer paper than the thin yellow legal pad he usually used to record his nightly musings. After that, he would devote time every night to recording his thoughts about Gary. Evan had a long list about things he admired and loved about Gary, that he would look at whenever he was having a particularly bad day. He would think about how Gary sounded when he laughed, and how he never failed to see the good side in a situation. He definitely knew that the relationship would have to end at some point but he didn't care at this point in time. The only thing that existed in that moment was him and Gary, in their own little bubble.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I really like this paring, and I wanted fan fiction about it, so I wrote it. Minor characters: surprisingly easy to ship.


End file.
